Forgiveness is a Two Way Street
by Cmpunkfan85
Summary: Returning to the brotherhood isn't easy for Amy, But after what she went through.. they were the only ones she felt she could turn to


Sneaking Onboard the pyrdwin... Okay maybe that wasn't a great idea... but hell, the ship was Amy's Second home... she couldn't leave Danse behind... not after what had been said... and maybe there was a chance she could... apologize to him. going to side with the institute, it wasn't smart.. she saw that now. but she couldn't change her decision. Or could she? if she talked to Danse maybe he'd understand... Who knows. He was after all... Not exactly a fan of them... and since she'd been branded a "traitor" there was a chance Maxson would order her shot on sight. But there were things worth dying for, and forgiveness from a friend... yeah that was one in Amy's book. After Nate had been killed danse sorta filled that... the male figure to guide her role. So there she was walking up to the power armored Synth. She took one look at him, and all the walls she'd put up came tumbling down... He'd said "how could you? I thought I knew you better than this? We were friends! friends don't backstab people!" Yeah, he was CLEARLY angry. What could be said for his reaction to her? She just knew it wasn't going to be an easy sell.

"You have every right to shoot me, dead sir. I betrayed everything I knew and was taught as a BOS, but I had my reasons... Namely, I had lost the trust of a friend in my eyes, and so I thought maybe they'd made the case clear to me. I wasn't truly welcome there, So I made the call, and I realize now... that this was incorrect. Please, if you can, Forgive me. If not, I can just leave and I won't return." She said. "it's not my call Knight." Danse said. "it's Elder Maxson's... and we all know how tough he can be.." Then Amy saw a smile crack danse's face. She knew he'd forgiven her.. but Maxson would be a tough sell. So she grabbed Danse's had and said: "We go down, we go down together right?" He nodded. "together." he said walking her into Maxson's office. Sure enough, he was not pleased to see her. "YOU! OUT!" he screamed at Danse, and the man left. "What were you thinking Knight? betraying us for that... monster! Were you even thinking at all?" he yelled at her pacing the room. "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kick you and Danse out right now?" he said. Amy took a breath and said "Because you'd lose both of us and we're both the best you have got right now.. if you are willing to wage war, Be prepared for losses. I was instructed, Elder, to go undercover and to infiltrate them. I did what was ordered... if giving the agitator to them was incorrect, then it's on my head. I was ONLY following orders SIR!" she said almost seeming as if she was going to bite his head off. "Well then Knight, I see. perhaps I was incorrect in my assumptions, after all, as the old world saying goes: you can't spell assume, without making and ass out of you and me."Maxson replied. Amy Smiled. "this is correct elder. you can not." Amy replied. "However, I still hold you responsible for certain things, Namely Liberty prime's destruction." Maxson said. "I understand Elder. this was completely my fault. And for this. I will take whatever punishment comes my way." Amy said. "Very well, your punishment is... you will not leave this ship for 4 days. after which we will re-evaluate your... actions. Is this clear Knight?" Amy responded with "Crystal Elder." Maxson said, "Dismissed Knight." Amy Walked out and grabbed for Danse's Hand again, hoping the man would be able to give her some advice as to what to do... Being stuck on board a floating warship was not her idea of paradise.. the Only thing he said was "Ask Ingram what you could do, Ask Dr. Lee... after all certain people never believed for a moment you'd betray us." Danse said, smiling at her. "Glad to hear some good news..." Amy said. "think maybe I could spend the night in your Room? I don't trust anyone else to not put 'Two in my head to make sure I'm dead'" she said to which Danse Replied "Sure, but I get the bed this time! you can sleep on the floor!" Amy smiled and said "Don't trust ya lover to not keep her hands off a cute guy like you, huh?"


End file.
